


Silence Speaks Louder

by sariane



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Humor, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, not quite a threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariane/pseuds/sariane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Bucky try to keep quiet while they have sex against the wall of Bucky's room -- until they realize Steve is next door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence Speaks Louder

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here on my tumblr](http://sarriane.tumblr.com/post/97668675130), because of the tags I wrote [on this post](http://sarriane.tumblr.com/tagged/ok-but-natasha-and-bucky-in-the-room-next-to-steve):
> 
>  
> 
> _#ok but natasha and bucky in the room next to steve #not bothering to be quiet AT ALL when they realize he's in there #heh_
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings:  
> \- Explicit sex (this is why you’re here, right?)  
> \- Harassment: What Bucky and Natasha do is NOT A NICE THING TO DO, and it is NOT okay. They’re baiting and harassing Steve, even though he’s pretty okay with it and enjoys it -- they should’ve talked to him beforehand. This is not how to get into a threesome.

“Shhh,” Natasha whispers into Bucky’s ear. He lets out a groan, muffling the sound with her shoulder.

Natasha tightens her legs around him and sighs quietly in pleasure. He has her pressed up against the blue wall of his bedroom, her weight held by his metal arm, his right hand braced against the wall.

“Natasha –” Bucky starts, his voice a heavy, wrecked mess. Natasha stops him by pressing a finger to his lips.

“Quiet, James,” she murmurs, shaking her red hair out of her eyes to smirk at him. “It’s late. We’ll wake someone up.” She punctuates her sentence with a thrust of her hips.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Bucky swears.

“What’s next door, anyways?” Natasha asks curiously, seemingly unperturbed by the growing friction between them as Bucky enthusiastically meets her thrusts.

“Steve’s room,” Bucky gasps. Natasha smiles wickedly at him.

“Oh, _James,_ ” she groans loudly, throwing her head back against the wall with a loud _thump._ “Ooh, harder, harder!” she continues, raising her voice. Bucky raises an eyebrow, but relents until they’re bumping steadily against the wall in an unmistakable rhythm.

“Moan,” Natasha hisses in Bucky’s ear.

“ _Uhhhnnn_ ,” he says unconvincingly.

“No,” she hisses, “like this: _Uuuuhhhhh_.” When Bucky frowns at her loud moan, she sighs.

Natasha grips his hips tightly between her legs and squeezes. “ _Uuuhhh, god, Natasha,”_ Bucky mewls at the sensation. “Fuck.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she yells dramatically, holding in a laugh. “I’m gonna fuck you. _Oh,_ yeah.”

“Fuck me, Natasha,” Bucky says, meeting her eye and trying to hold a straight face. “Take me, hard.”

Natasha doesn’t stop thrusting as she moans and cries out overdramatically, only half-faking it. Between the sexy, mischievous look on Natasha’s face and the wet hot, tight sensation of her on his cock, Bucky barely has to pretend at all. He fucks her into the wall, knocking them both against it, _thump, thump, thump,_ so loud that Steve can’t _possibly_ sleep through it. Bucky feels a chill run up his spine at the thought.

_Thunk thunk thunk thunk thunk._

The knock comes from the wall a few feet to their left. Bucky stops thrusting for a moment. He looks up at Natasha. Her hair is stuck to her sweaty face, caught in the glowing sheen on her skin. A perfectly plucked eyebrow raises a few inches as she glowers down at him.

“Well,” she says, spurring his bare ass with her heel, “get to work. We’re not done yet.”

Bucky fucks her more enthusiastically this time, pressing his face into Natasha’s chest to suck at her nipples, bringing his free hand down to stroke her clit. She cries out, her voice guttural and raw, prompting a few more thumps from Steve’s room.

“You’re so fucking tight,” Bucky says loudly, so his voice will carry.

“The fuck do you expect, it’s a vagina,” Natasha mutters, her head flopping forwards. “Jesus, James, you need to work on your dirty talk. Gimme something original.”

“I’m going to fill you up with my come?” he tries again.

“Ugh, come on, you’re wearing a condom,” she says. “Harder.”

“I’m going to make you come so hard?” he asks.

Natasha lightly swats his arm. “Then sound a little surer about it,” she sighs.

“I’m going to make you come so hard,” Bucky says loudly, pounding her into the wall, careful not to hurt her. His legs are getting tired. “You’ll feel my cock tomorrow—“

“Less about cocks.”

“I’m gonna let you fuck me later,” he suggests.

“I’m holding you to that.”

“Let you come in my mouth,” Bucky yells hoarsely.

“How about we just skip to that?”

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful, so – so – _ah_ –“

Natasha’s breath begins to catch in her throat more loudly as she draws close to orgasm, and Bucky picks up the pace. His metal arm makes a clinking noise against the wall. They’re making a damn racket, but Steve’s room has gone quiet. Bucky tries not to imagine whether Steve’s masturbating or listening to his iPod with the volume up all the way ( _realistically,_ it’s the latter, but Bucky’s only human).

“James, _oh, James,_ I’m coming, I’m coming _so hard,_ ” Natasha says in a high pitched voice. He laughs.

Natasha comes while she’s still laughing, her muscles tightening around his dick. Bucky knows Natasha will be up for a round two, so he fucks her through her orgasm. He’s close, he’s _so close…_

“Say Steve’s name when you come,” Natasha whispers in his ear.

“What the fuck?” Bucky says, forgetting to be quiet. His hips stutter in their rhythm.

“Come on, it’ll be hilarious,” Natasha mutters. “Not like you’ve never let it slip before,” she says.

“That was one time,” Bucky complains, “and he couldn’t _hear_ then,” but Natasha wiggles her hips a little, letting her rosy breasts bounce _right in his face,_ and he can’t deny that the idea of Steve knowing that he _occasionally_ thinks about him naked gets him a little hot under the collar, and –

“Oh, fuck,” Bucky yells, their hips banging into the wall, “fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“Yeah, James?” Natasha calls. “You like that?” She lowers her voice and says, “You like thinking of him fucking you?”

“ _God_ ,” Bucky gasps. Natasha rolls her hips and Bucky feels the heat building and coiling inside him. She rakes her nails over his shoulders. His bedroom is filled with the sounds of them fucking, the slide and slap of skin against skin, their bodies pounding into the wall, and something else, a quiet, more distant sound he can pick up at the edge of his hearing --

“Oh, god, _Steve,_ ” Bucky shouts, his body quaking as he comes. He thinks he nearly screams, but by the time he comes back from his orgasm, all he can hear is his heaving breaths. He’s sweaty and unsteady on his feet.

Natasha is still in his arms, legs wrapped around his waist, her shoulders pressed back against the wall. She’s leaning back with a pleased – but scrutinizing – smirk on her face. She isn’t done with him yet.

“You’re amazing,” he whispers in Natasha’s hair, closing his eyes.

“Damn right I am,” she hums, pressing a kiss to his lips. Bucky holds her against the wall and kisses her slowly.

_Knock knock knock._

They’re interrupted by the sound of someone pounding on their bedroom door, almost as loudly as they’d been pounding into each other.

Bucky and Natasha exchange a brief look.

Bucky quickly carries Natasha to the bed and drops her onto the mattress. On the way to the door, he picks a discarded towel from the floor to wrap around his waist.

“Fuck, I look like I’ve been fucking,” Bucky swears, running a hand through his messy hair in vain.

Natasha laughs. “James, anyone within _a three mile radius_ knows we’ve been fucking.”

Bucky swallows down his smile and opens the door.

Steve’s standing there, in a t-shirt and pajama pants, his hands crossed in front of him. His glaring blue eyes bore into Bucky.

Bucky is willing to bet all the money he’s ever won in poker that Steve’s trying to hide his erection.

“Do you mind?” Steve asks, a muscle in his jaw twitching.

“Of course not,” Natasha calls from the bed, rolling over onto her side. “Please, come in.”

Bucky wordlessly pulls the door open, wondering – hoping – that Steve will call their bluff.

“Well,” Steve says, looking Bucky up and down as he steps into their room, shutting the door behind him. “Don’t mind if I do.”

_Fin._


End file.
